


Come to me by Nightfall

by Suzuranao (IamLurking)



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Post WMTSB, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamLurking/pseuds/Suzuranao
Summary: Now that he has regained physical form once more in this realm, Raphael takes notice of many more things, details that escaped the ever infinite, encompassing winds of the entire skyrealm.The recovery of his ancient weapon is one of them.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Come to me by Nightfall

Contrary to belief, there was not one  _ single _ Bow of Raphael, or Sword of Michael, Staff of Gabriel, Gauntlet of Uriel. At the height of their power, the researchers had figured out a physical vessel would allow them to channel their powers more effectively.

Lucilius had created them as part of themselves, and no matter how bright the other researchers were, anything they created was a mere pale imitation of the true weapons, the essence of the tetra elements residing within themselves. But Raphael would not deny that the physical weapon allowed him to focus his power more easily in the beginning and master his known limits to venture into the unknown.

And being a physical weapon, all of them had lost countless of them over the millennia. Dropped, destroyed, disarmed. 

They were the guardians of the tetra elements, but even they found their match whenever the crimson beings found a crevice to climb their way back in the skyrealm.

Having held them so long, they were all imbued with some part of his power, so doubtless anyone who found them would find themselves in awe of the power residing in such a worn out, ancient weapon. But the remnants were so faint he could not sense and seek them out.

Until now.

As it turned out, it resided on a large skyfaring vessel. Raphael did not have to seek information, because it had appeared right beside the beacon of power that was the singularity.

It is the dead of the night when he manifests soundlessly above deck. Towering, but closer to a skyfarer height than when he had first encountered the crew in that forest, alone, injured, wingless.

“You’ve obtained it.”

The singularity is leaning against the wooden rail, observing the weapon glint with moonlight when his grip on it tightens as Raphael’s voice disperses in the empty night. It glows with power for a moment, the singularity already knocking back an arrow of pure wind when he recognizes his figure and the bow powers down.

“...Raphael?”

The boy is no longer tense, unguarded and yet still ready for anything that might come his way. His innocent question lessens the terse line of his lips, a short sound of amusement as wonder once more enters his thoughts.

“Hah.”

Suddenly he is no longer in the distance, a wingless figure casting a shadow on the deck but a wingless figure mere metres away from the human boy. To his credit, he does not flinch even once.

The bow had scratches and notches, gems faded and residual power almost faded away. It was a wonder that they had managed to restore it enough for him to sense it. And the Archangel had noticed the way the singularity looked at the weapon.

Raphael would not be able to stop him even if he wished. But he did not wish for anything to observe, and wonder once more.

“The treacherous path forward will be like a mountain. Do you have the resolve to climb it?”

The singularity is taken aback, staring silently at the archangel but Raphael does not wait for an answer either, closing the remaining distance to gently glide the tip of a finger over the lustrous but worn out surface of the weapon.

He lifts his eyes from the weapon to the singularity, as if to ascertain their decision. He finds once more that same resolve in his eyes, small nod to punctuate the decision. The Ring of Raphael trembles violently in that steady grip, power revitalized and already looking healthier than it had before.

“Then, it is decided. I will train you.”

The trembling subsides and the singularity looks up once more in surprise at the archangel, who has taken up to the skies once again. And yet Raphael’s voice whispers as if beside him once more,

“You need not dream of me every night. I will come.”

**Author's Note:**

> Post Inertia though do not have to read to understand it.  
> IF THERE’S NO FOOD I MIGHT AS WELL JUST COOK MYSELF I GUESS
> 
> Anyways like usual my Gran here is every bit as quiet as Raph, and i absolutely love writing out what may be his thoughts. And giant archangel. Gee Gran how come Baha lets you have a giant primal beast for a not yet boyfriend-


End file.
